Untitled
by chokawaii
Summary: i couldn't think of a title. but anyway a fic that was made by me and my friends, lovebird3000 and yasminnigel. we hope you enjoy it.


Untitled

This is a story that 3 people made. Me, my friend lovebird3000, and YasminNigel. We had a really good time making this and hope you like it too. And this ficcie is dedicated to my pals, Nickey and Yasmin and my sister for letting me make this fic with my buddies. Enjoy.

Kuki and Wally were playing video games, while Hoagie and Abby were watching them. "I'm winning!" Wally exclaimed, "Almost..." Kuki looked at him, "But all you're doing is jumping off a cliff. How is that winning?" "That's my way of winning." Wally said snobbishly. Abby looked at Wally and laughed, "Numbuh four, your chances of winning are a million to 1." Kuki looked at the glowing TV screen, "Well Numbuh Four, here's my way of winning!" She pushed a series of buttons and punched Wally's character repetitively. Wally looked at his character, "NO! STOP IT!"

Kuki laughed evilly, "NEVER! You just keep on jumpin off a cliff!" Abby looked at them, "Kuki is waaay ahead of you Numbuh Four." She commented. "You're getting this back!" Wally yelled, making his character jump off a cliff again, "Oh crud." Kuki looked at Abby, "Oh! Oh! Whadda think of this Numbuh Five? Captain Dorkazoid." Abby laughed, "So true." Wally glanced at Kuki, "Hardy har har. You are so funny." He said sarcastically.

"I have it in me, don't I Numbuh Five?" Kuki asked. Abby smiled, "You do." "You suck at this game Numbuh Four." Hoagie said getting up from the couch. "Shut up!" Wally shouted. Abby smiled devilishly at Wally, "Lord of the Suckers." "I SAID SHUT UP!" Wally yelled. Hoagie looked at Wally and walked off, "I'm hungry anyway." "Me too." Abby said, walking off with Hoagie. "You know what? I quit everything." Wally said, slamming the controller to the floor. He walked outside and slammed the door, and heard his parents yelling, "Come on son! We're going on vacation!" Wally looked at them, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

"Where's he off to?" Kuki asked with concern. Lizzie barged into the treehouse, "NIGEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Nooooooooooo..." Abby yelled. Hoagie leaned over to Abby:How does Lizzie get in here anyway? We always have our defense systems on." Abby whispered back, "By magic." "Oh Nigey Wigey, where are you?" Lizzie yelled.

"He's uhhh...on a mission.." Abby said, jabbing Hoagie's elbows. Hoagie looked at her, "Oh yeah. He's fighting an...uhh...evil Dr. Do-loid." Kuki giggled. Abby looked at Hoagie, "Don't tell her that Nigel's in bed." Hoagie glared at her, "No duh." Lizzie looked around and started to tear up, "We were supposed to have a date and he said he wouldn't go on any missions! SO WHERE IS MY NIGEY!" Hoagie looked at Lizzie, "He probably forgot. I mean, you don't mean much to him anyway." "What?" Lizzie asked, tearing up even more. "So why should he remember a dumb date? I mean, he'd remember a date with Katie, or a nicer version of Numbuh 86, but probably not you."

Abby looked at him and lowered her hat, "You shouldn't have said that..." Kuki looked at her and smiled, "There's gonna be trouble..." "But..." Lizzie said, crying softly. "What? All I did was tell the tru-oh crud." Hoagie said, looking at Lizzie, getting redder and madder, "YOU'RE LYING!" Lizzie yelled. She pushed him to the ground started kicking him in the sides.

Kuki looked at Lizzie and covered her eyes while she beat the crap out of Hoagie. "Ouch." Abby said. "NO PLEASE! I-I-I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Hoagie yelled, "He uhhh..really said that his love for you burns like a thousand suns!" Lizzie was holding Hoagie by the back, "I knew that. My sweet Nigey." She said, dropping him, "Where's Nigey?" Hoagie groaned, "We told you. He's on a mission." "A supuh dangerous mission in Australia." Kuki looked into space and then looked at them, "Isn't that where Numbuh Four was going on vaca-I mean yes! Yes, Numbuh One is on a mission in Australia."

"When's my Nigey coming back?" Lizzie asked. "He probably forgot by now." Abby said. Hoagie looked at Lizzie, "Well he said he was coming back in like another month or so." Abby smiled, mouthing, "Nice job!" "Ok then, I'd better go." Lizzie announced. She walked away.

"Nice save Numbuh Two!" Kuki congratulated. "Yeah." Abby smiled. The computer beeped, "Distress call from Australia. Emergency! Emergency!" "Hey, what's up with the computer?" Kuki said. "I dunno." Abby answered. "I think it's got a virus or something..." Kuki said, inspecting the computer.

The computer screen went black, "Cool! It crashed! Into what though? That is the question." Kuki said. "The computer didn't crash as in car crash, it's just sleeping." Abby explained. "NUMBUH FOUR! WHY DID YOU LIE?" Kuki yelled to the skies. "Numbuh Three, you should know better than to believe what Numbuh Four says." Hoagie answered.

Then a little paper airplane flew the window and landed on Numbuh Three's head. "WE GOT AN AIRPLANE!" She yelled. Numbuh One came out of his room and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on in here?" Numbuh Three giggled, "WE GOT AN AIRPLANE NUMBUH ONE!"

Abby looked at it, "It says 'lehp' what's that mean?" "What's leprechaun mean?" Kuki asked. Hoagie looked at her, "It's leph, not leprechaun." "Is that like a top secret code or something?" Nigel asked. "I dunno." Abby answered. "Hold on. Didn't Numbuh Four's family go to Australia?" Kuki asked. "Yeah, why?" Nigel answered. "That means it's gotta be Numbuh Four! We all know that he can't spell! He needs leph. Let's see...help? He needs help!" Kuki yelled.

Nigel swiped the airplane, "Hold on, there's more!" Kuki looked at him, "Well, what's it say?" Nigel handed her the airplane, "You read it." "It says, he needs help because he's trapped in a ce-ca-cage with wild tigers. Weird situation."

"Does it have the location?" Abby asked. "Actually yeah." Kuki smiled, "It's 9435 Greenger Avenue. That weird. That's were my cousin lives." "Weird." Nigel said, "Why would she want Numbuh Four?" Kuki gasped, "Oh no. She couldn't..." "WHAT!" Abby yelled. "Well," Kuki explained, "Wally always used to bully me when I was little. Pull my hair, call me names. I told my cousin everything and she vowed that one day she would get back at him to make me happy...so I think she's gonna kill him."

End chappie here! So whadda think? But just don't give me credit, it was a wrok of three ppl! Lovebird3000, yasminNigel and that's it.


End file.
